Who will be there?
by Davey-Malucci
Summary: Short angsty piece about Luka and his memories of the past...what more can I say? n.n


Who will be there?  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
(Can you hear me?)  
  
through the spaces?  
  
(through the spaces?)  
  
wandering in this wonderland?  
  
and if I try to understand  
  
broken man, broken man  
  
The Billowing clouds of acrid smoke, the smell of burning tearing at his nostrils. He could hear people screaming in the background, calling out to anyone who was there to listen. He couldn't afford to listen, he had his own thing to do. Amongst this chaos, he had to find the people who were important to him. He had to find his loved ones, he had to find his family..  
  
I just needed you to comfort me  
  
and I have tried to make it right  
  
and I don't know that I feel so sure  
  
But I think that we missed out  
  
He pushed past people in the streets, making his way back to his home. He could tell from the reactions of the people in his street it wasn't the same home he'd left twenty minutes ago. It was a different home, one that was destroyed, one that would never be the same again. The stairs survived, he was thankful for that, it gave him a route, a lifeline, one that would enable him to reach his family. People sprawled on the stairs, faces contorted in a mixture of pain and grief. They grabbed as his ankles, desperate pleas emitting from bloody mouths. He had to kick them away, although he hated himself inside for doing it, he had to. He finally reached his room, the door hanging off it's hinges from the blast, it was unbelievably light, the roof a thing of the past. There, contained within this destruction, Marco, Olivia and Aurora..his beautiful family.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
(Can you hear me?)  
  
through the spaces?  
  
(through the spaces?)  
  
wandering in this wonderland?  
  
and if I try to understand  
  
broken man, broken man  
  
Aurora was screaming, her face smeared with the blood of her daughter Olivia, there was nothing she could do but watch her beautiful child die, watch the red life slowly drain from her innocent body. "He's gone! He's gone! Marco's gone"! The young woman screamed. He didn't understand as he stared at his wife's grief stricken features. Her eyes darted to the corner of what had once been the family home. A pile of rubble lay there, almost as if it had been placed there neatly. He still didn't understand, not until he saw the five year old hand sticking out from underneath the rubble. His beautiful son. I just needed you to comfort me  
  
and I have tried to make it right  
  
and I don't know that I feel so sure  
  
But I think that we missed out  
  
"Save her Luka! Save her"! Aurora was shouting, she coughed, blood appearing on her lips. Her leg was hopelessly trapped. He didn't know what to do, he could not save his son, but now he was asked to make a choice, his wife or his daughter. "Please Luka! Save her"! Aurora pleaded. He had responded with a tear in his eye, knowing he only had time to save the eight year old. Her mother would have to pay the price for her heroics.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
(Can you hear me?)  
  
through the spaces?  
  
(through the spaces?)  
  
wandering in this wonderland?  
  
and if I try to understand  
  
broken man, broken man  
  
He had fought, fought with all his heart, his soul. No matter how hard he tried that fateful day, it was for a lost cause. Aurora, his wonderful wife of five years was gone, gone forever, her body committed to the ground. Olivia, his gorgeous daughter, cut down in early life had lost her battle, even with the help of her brave father. Marco his innocent young son who never had to the chance, they were all gone.  
  
I just needed you to comfort me  
  
and I have tried to make it right..  
  
He stands, in front of the three stones. Marked only with names and dates, he didn't need the sentiment portrayed on stone, he had it in his heart, etched onto his soul forever. He stares at the stones until they become blurred, his tears distorting his sight, falling onto the bed of gravel in front of him. They wouldn't have wanted his tears, but he gives them anyway.  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
(Can you hear me?)  
  
through the spaces?  
  
(through the spaces?)  
  
wandering in this wonderland?  
  
and if I try to understand  
  
broken man, broken man  
  
He opens his eyes now, he sees snow, the purest of all weather in this state. Everyone here seems to be moving so fast, but he, takes the time to remember. No-one here knows of his pain, no-one here knows the hurt he has suffered. This is his new start, this is his way of showing life he can continue. Yet remembering is his way of showing them he hasn't forgotten, they may not want his tears, but they desire his thoughts. Not always, every now and then.  
  
I just needed you to comfort me  
  
and I have tried to make it right  
  
and I don't know that I feel so sure  
  
But I think that we missed out  
  
"I'm sorry Luka" the voice echos in the ambulance bay, successfully destroying his train of thought. A warm body sits next to him, but this body is nothing but a blur of blue, tears spoiling his friendly, caring face no doubt the result of his Italian heritage. He knows, he cares and he is a kindred spirit.  
  
I just needed you to comfort me..  
  
The warm body wraps his arms around him. He leans into those familiar blue scrubs and he lets loose. He cries, soul wrenching sobs he had hidden until this moment. He cries, and his friend..his *friend* holds him.they are different but the same, each has his own pain.each has his own memories..they are different but the same..  
  
Yet together they will make it. 


End file.
